Diskussion:The Force Unleashed – Ultimate Sith Edition
Übersetzen Wollen wir das ganze nicht in "ultimative Sith-Edition" übersetzen und verschieben? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 07:36, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hast du die Quelle für diese Übersetzung? – Andro Disku 09:22, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Zumal handelt es sich hierbei nicht um ein Droiden oder ein Schiff, wo man mal Trivialübersetzungen durchführen kann. Es ist der Titel eines Spiels. Und das spiel heißt (bis jetzt) so und daran ist nichts zu rütteln. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:00, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich weiß es nicht. Deswegen frag ich ja. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 10:35, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Dann weißt du es jetzt. Solange es keinen deutschen Titel gibt, wird der bestehende nicht einfach so Übersetzt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:39, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::: tschuldigung dass ich mich so spät einmische aber modgamers du musst ihn nicht so anflaumen er hat schließlich nur gefragtDer verbannte 20:07, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) Eigener Artikel? Warum zum Teufel muss das einen eigenen Artikel haben? Das sind ein paar Zusatzlevels für TFU, deshalb kann es genausogut im TFU-Artikel abgehandelt werden. 13:21, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Schließlich ist in diesem Paket nur das Hauptspiel und die Zusatzlevels drin, die kann man sich fast alle auch so kaufen. Zumal das nicht die Fortsetzung des unkanonischen Endes ist, die Fortsetzung ist das Tatooine Addon! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Eko95 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:33, 6. Okt. 2009) ::Aber ist das nicht nur in der Ultimate Sith Edition erhältlich? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:15, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Nun, ich bin schon dafür, dass es einen eig. Artikel erhält. Man läuft sonst Gefahr dass der TFU Hauptartikel langsam überladen wird. WEnn man es doch tut, werden Quellenangaben aus TFU unübersichtlich. Meint der User nun das Spiel, oder eines, welches auch durch den Artikel abgedeckt wird? Zudem ist die Sith Edition ja ein neues Produkt und weniger ein Remake des eigentlichen Spieles. Somit denke ich schon, dass Produkte, welche deutliche bis gravierende Unterschiede zu anderen Versionen aufweisen einen eigenen Artikel verdienen, damit man nicht einen Artikel überläd. Da man ja auch keine Romanreihen als Quelle angeben darf, halte ich es auch für nicht sinnvoll, dass man The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) als Quelle angeben muss, weil alles in diesem Artikel zusammengefasst wurde, wenn man aber eigentlich die Sith Edition meint. Grenzwertig, ist z.B. schon, dass dort auch das Handyspiel im Artikel aufgeführt wird, wo man allein schon beim drüber nachdenken sagen muss, dass es nicht 1:1 das selbe Spiel sein kann. Auf der anderen Seite bin ich natürlich aber dafür, dass man solche Spiele im "Hauptartikel" erwähnt, dann aber eine Verlinkung einfügt, sowie dass man Unterschiede zwischen einzelnen Versionen (z.B. unterschiedliche Konsolen) extra herausstellt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:28, 7. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Denkt mal nach Dark Forces II hat auch einen eigenen Artikel--Sergej7890 15:33, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Jedi Knight ist auch der Nachfolger von Dark Forces und ein eigenständiges Spiel. Trotzdem bin ich dafür, den Artikel zu behalten. Allerdings frage ich mich, wieso hier in der Vorgeschichte direkt vom Todesstern die Rede ist. Soweit ich weiß ist in der Ultimate Sith Edition doch auch der bisherige Teil von TFU enthalten, oder? Da könnte man ja zumindest auf den TFU-Artikel verlinken. Davon mal abgesehen haben wir ja auch einen eigenen Artikel für LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:40, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Wenn jedoch jemand auf Zufällige Seite geht und dann hieraufkommt, ist es doch blöd, wenn dann erstmal steht "Um den Artikel zu verstehen geh erstmal auf diese Seite" (zugespitzt). Es stimmt schon, dass TFU Ultimate Sith edition das originale TFU enthält, aber dann müsste man ja auch die Geshchichte hier mitreinpacken. Und letztenendes ist ja das besondere an Ultimate Sith Edition, dass es das unkanonische Ende fortsetzt. Wie Ivan schon sagte, haben wir ja auch einen Artikel zur kompletten Saga von LEGO Star Wars. Theoretisch müsste man dann auch den Artikel, eigentlich sogar den Artikel Star Wars löschen, da das Star Wars-Universum ja in allen anderen Artikeln erklärt wird, oder nicht? grüße Kit Fisto 15:52, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) Bild:O.o.gif Bitte was? Bitte denk nochmal nach, was du da grade geschrien hast.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:33, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Ok, ich versteh meine Logik. Naja, was ich meinte: Wofür brauch man einen Artikel zu Star Wars, wenn die anderen Artikel, vor allem Episode 1-6 dies erklären. Das war nicht mein Hauptargument, hab etwas die gedanken schweifen lassen. Was ich eigentlich nit den Beitrag sagen wollte: Das Spiel setzt das unkanonische Ende fort und genau wie Ivan schon sagte, müssten dann auch andere Artikel gelöscht werden. Ich hoffe ich konnte Unklarheiten klären, falls nicht kann man ja nochmal fragen. Kit Fisto 18:00, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) 18:00, 25. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Alle reden hier davon dass das Spiel das unkanonische Ende fortsetzt! Dem ist aber nicht so. Das unkanonische Ende wird nur von dem Tatooine Addon weitergeführt und dieses Zusatzlevel gibt es auf für The Force Unleashed. Demnach bräuchte jedes Addon einen eigenen Artikel! Ret - Eko95 13:33, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Add-ons werden aber normalerweise nicht als neues Spiel rausgebracht. Das selbe müsste für Empire at War - Forces of Corruption dann auch gelten. Und außerdem sind zwei drittel unkanonishce Missionen. Es gibt noch eine mission auf Hoth. Kit Fisto 16:25, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) Und was hat unkanonisch mit kein eigener Artikel zu tun? Rein garnichts, würd ich mal sagen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:27, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::meinst du jetzt, dass es kein eigenen Artikel geben soll, weil es unkanonisch ist, oder hab ich das falsch verstnaden? Kit Fisto 16:30, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) 16:30, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Bitte, ließ meinen Beitrag nochmal und dann deinen. Vielleicht kommst du drauf. Wie dem auch sei. Weshalb ich so verwirrt u.a. von deinen Beiträgern hierbei bin, ist, dass du anscheinend eben dass schreibst und meinst, was du eben gerade geschrieben (unkanonische Dinge verdienen keine Artikel) hast. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:40, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::::: Es sind nicht 2 Drittel unkanonisch! Die Ultimat Sith Edition kann man mit dem Goldpacket von Empire at War vergleichen. Dort ist das Hauptspiel und das Addon inhalten. Zumal es insgesammt 3 Addons gibt. Im Jeditempel auf Tattooine und ein kurzes auf Hoth. Die letzten beiden Stellen die Fortsetzung dar. Da aber der Artikel sowieso momentan geschrieben wird, lass ich es. Vielleicht werde ich ihn als Löschkandidat vorstellen, aber erstmal sehen wie er wird! Ret - Eko95 19:05, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) Ich denke, jetzt, wo im Artikel Galen Marek das so gut dargestellt ist, müsste man über diesen Artikel wirklich nochmal reden. Wenn es genausogut im Artikel The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) umgesetzt wird, wäre dieser Artikel wirklich überflüssig. Kit Fisto Diskussion 22:49, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Preis Weiß irgendwer den Preis? Kit Fisto 14:20, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ist vorbestellbar (etwa bei Amazon) für 39.99 (PS3 und Xbox) Pandora Diskussion 18:00, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Schon Beendet? Ist das "böse" Ende von Force Unleashed schon beendet?--Jedimaster3 18:15, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) Lauftext Mir sind beim Lauftext Rechtschreibfehler aufgefallen und das mit den Zeilensprüngen stimmt vll. auch nicht (find ich, weil Absätze statt >br< verwendet werden). Hab das Spiel nicht, aber jemand, der es hat, kann das doch mal überprüfen. MFG Anoon Bondara 22:31, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) : Hab jetzt die Rechtschreibfehler ausgebessert, aber mit den Zeilenabständen kenn ich mich auch net so aus; Gruß 23:24, 19. Dez. 2009 (CET) Cheats und so weiter Hallo an alle, ich habe mir gerade den Artikel angesehen und mir fällt auf das auf PC einiges anders ist. Zum Beispiel sagt Darth Starkiller in der PC-Version: „Jetzt werde ich dich vernichten Skywalker, wie ich deinen Vater vernichtet habe" Im Artikel hingegen steht: „Jetzt werde ich dich vernichten Skywalker, so wie ich es bei deinem Vater getan habe." Außerdem ist der Lauftext auf Englisch und wird nur mit der blauen Schrift Übersetzt. Wenn ihr wollt kann ich einen Screenshot liefern. Außerdem wird andauernt Mein Lehrling statt Mein Schüler gesagt, sowohl von Darth Starkiller wie auch von Palpatine. Was ich auch noch komisch finde ist, das die Cheats nicht die selben sind wie bei The Force Unleashed. Zum Beispiel gib es den Cheat MARISBROOD nicht und TOGRUTA ebenfalls nicht. Ich denke, das wir das ganze mal hier rein schreiben sollten denn mich hat es Anfangs ziemlich verwirrt. Außerdem wird im PC-Spiel der Rancor nicht auf die selbe weiße getötet wie es in Episode IV zu sehen ist. Wenn das nur eine Option ist den Rancor so zu erlegen nehme ich das zurück. Doch die anderen Fragen stehen immer noch offen. Erbitte eine Antwort AniD 21:14, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Könnte ich eine Antwort bekommen? Gehört das nicht in den Artikel? AniD 11:08, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Vielleicht versteht keiner so recht, was du meinst. ::*Vergleichst du die PC-Version der USE mit der Konsolen-Version der USE oder mit der Konsolen-Version der normalen Version? Der Lauftext im Spiel ist englisch? Bei welcher Version, welche Sprachversion usw. ::*Ich finde keine Zitate im Artikel, in denen "Mein Lehrling" oder "Mein Schüler" steht, das ein einzige Zitat, ist zwischen Starkiller und Luke, Palpatine hat kein Zitat im Artikel. ::*Es ist ganz normal, dass Cheats aus einem Spiel in einer Erweiterung nicht unbedingt funktionieren muss, es gibt sogar Spiele, bei denen Cheats sich mit Patches ändern. ::*Das mit dem Rancor kann ich nicht beurteilen, weil ich das Spiel nicht gespielt habe. ::Vielleicht solltest du auch einfach ein klein bisschen Geduld wahren, nicht jeder kuckt innerhalb von 14 Stunden einmal hier rein. Pandora Diskussion 11:28, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::* Ich vergleiche die PC-Version von Ultimate Sith Edition mit der Konsolen-Version! Englischer Lauftext bei der USE für PC. Lauftext Englisch obwohl auf der Packung Komplett in Deutsch! steht. Gekauft bei Media-Markt am 28.12.2009, Preis 39.99€ oder 39.90€. :::* Ist OK habe mich wohl geirrt! :::* Mag sein, trotzdem sollten wir das angeben oder nicht? :::* Ich habe es ausprobiert, den Rancor kann man auf zwei Weisen töten. Wozu ich sagen muss, dass im Artikel nur eine Variante angegeben ist. :::* Es wird beschrieben das Darth Starkiller UND Palpatine spielbar sind. ::::Zitat: Inhalt ::::spielbare Charaktere: ::::Palpatine, Starkiller :::Das ist in der PC-Version nicht so, ich kann nur Starkiller bzw. Darth Starkiller spielen. AniD 12:52, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Vielleicht kann man Palpatine in der Konsolen-Version spielen (kp, hab' ich nicht.) In den Spielen gibt es oft mehrere Methoden einen zu töten, das wäre eine Sache für HdK, dass man den Rancor auf verschiedene Arten töten kann. Das mit dne Cheats ist bei anderen Spielen auch nicht angegeben. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:37, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Ist das hier ein vielleicht-wiki? ich finde wenn es da außnahmen gibt gehört das in den artikel 87.122.31.240 16:26, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) AniD :::::::Mit der Konsolenversion von TFU oder von USE? Natürlich kann man alternative Lösungswege einbauen... Gibt es von Palpi vllt so einen Skin, dass man mit dem den Rest nochmal spielen kann oder so? Pandora Diskussion 18:26, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Nein, nichts was Fan-Art ist, weder ein Kostüm noch Palpi selbst! Das verwirrt mich doch ziemlich! Warum steht im Artikel das Palpatine spielbar ist und das nicht stimmt? Finde ich ein wenig schlampig vom Verfasser! AniD 16:10, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Wie Schon gesagt: Es ist doch nicht schlampig, wenn in der Konsolen-Version der mitspielt. Du hats doch nur die PC-Version. Im richtigen TFU konnte man ja auch kurz Vader spielen, kp ob das bei allen zutraf. Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:22, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Super jetzt ist die Jedipedia ein kp-wiki. Soviel zur Qualitätsoffensive!!! Man kann in allen Versionen der TFU Vader im ersten Level spielen. Selbst in der USE trifft das zu! Aber wenn es in der USE verschieden ist mit Palpatine sollte das im betreffenden Artikel erwähnt werden. Palpatine ist wie es scheint in den Konsolen-Versionen spielbar. Auf PC jedoch nicht, legendlich ein Kostüm von ihm liegt vor. Aber wenn man Kostüme als spielbare Charaktere wertet müssten dort alle, wirklich alle stehen. Wenn wir ein gutes SW-Wiki sind, dann würde das im Artikel stehen. Oder nennt mir den Level in dem Palpatine spielbar sein soll! AniD 18:55, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Da sich keiner Eingeschaltet hat, der die Quelle auf der Konsole hat, ist es doch kein kp-wiki. Ich wusste nicht, ob man Vader in jeder Version spielen kann, die unterscheiden sich ja alle ziemlich (hab ps2 und 360 version gespielt)., hät ja sein können. Klar ist es wichtig, das zu erwähnen, vorher sollte aber geklärt werden, ob er in der Konsolen-Version vorkommt, wenn nicht, löschen wir ihn bei spielbare charaktere , wenn ja, schreiben wir bei HdK einen kurzen Text drüber. Ich finde, der Artikel sollte sowieso nochmal bearbeitet werden. mit den zwei Lauftexten sieht das etwas komishc aus, gibts da echt mehrere? (meine Tastatur gibt gerade den Geist auf, deswegen hör ich jetzt auf, was zu schreiben >.<) und bitte vergess nicht die : vor deinen Kommentaren, AniD. Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:59, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach daran, dass bisher niemand, der das Spiel auf PC hat, etwas an dem Artikel gemacht hat. Du solltest aber auf jeden Fall dran arbeiten, dich mal klarer auszudrücken, ich war bis jetzt grad eben der Meinung, dass du meinst, dass auf der Spieleverpackung steht, dass man Palpatine spielen kann. Statt dich zu beschweren, wieso machst du dich nicht ran und änderst es? Pandora Diskussion 20:01, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) :: Weil alles was ich mache komischer weise nach wenigen Sekunden gelöscht wird! Egal was es ist! Ob eine Verlinkung zu einer Seite (z.B. USE) oder einige Seiten selbst! AniD 13:50, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Wirklichkeit? Hi, ich hätte mal eine Frage zum Inhalt. Habe ich richtig verstanden, dass dieses Spiel das normale Force Unleashed und ein paar Zusatzlevel enthält, die allerdings den Teil der Story weiterführen, in dem Starkiller zum entstellten Sith-Lord wird? In wirklichkeit ist es ja so, dass Starkiller stirbt und, dass er dadurch die Gefangenen rettet. Oder? Gruß Da'ne Ling 09:40, 3. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Im kanonischen Ende stirbt er (höchstwahrscheinlich) und rettet die Gefangenen. Es gibt aber ja noch das unkanonische Ende, wo er Vader tötet und dann selber zu einem Sith-Lord wird. Dieses Ende wird fortgesetzt, ist jedoch unkanonisch. Durch die Ankündigung von TFU II kann man nicht direkt sagen, ob er nun gestorben ist oder nicht. Kit Diskussion 11:49, 3. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke. Ich hätte nur noch eine Frage: Was heißt kanonisch bzw. unkanonisch? Gruß Da'ne Ling 16:30, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Kanon Kit Diskussion 16:38, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Sorry dass ich das jetzt wieder aufgreife, aber enthält das Spiel nun die normale Version von TFU unnd Bonuslevel oder nicht?--Darth caedus forever 22:31, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:36, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) Altersfreigabe Beim Spieleportal rechts unten steht beim Spiel USK ab 16. Es ist aber ab 12 (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 109.192.187.147 (Diskussion) 19:19, 11. Sep. 2010) Spieleranzahl Im Artikel steht bei den Spielinformationen 1-2. Es gibt doch keinen Multiplayer oder? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 109.192.187.147 (Diskussion) 16:53, 12. Sep. 2010) :Zumindest in der PC-Version nicht, wie es mit den anderen aussieht, weiss ich allerdings nicht. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 10:45, 13. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Also ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das es auf PS3 und XBOX 360 keinen Mehrspieler gibt . Auf anderen Konsolen gibt es einen aber die Ultimate Sith Edition gibt es ja nur für PS3 ,pc und XBOX 360. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 109.192.186.26 (Diskussion) 14:07, 15. Sep. 2010) Versions-Wirr-warr Hallo da ich online nichts abschließendes sehen konnte... Handelt es sich bei der "Platinum-Version" von The Force Unleashed für die PS3 um die Ursprungsversion oder incl. der DLContents? Liebe Grüße ein Fremder -- 19:37, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) Kanonisch? Ist der Jedi-Tempel-Level denn eigentlich kanonisch oder wie der Rest aus der Ultimate Sith Edition unkanonisch? --Stief Houer 15:38, 11. Mai 2011 (CEST)